


Me After You

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Doesn't make much sense at times, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Overusing of words, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft smut bc uwu, Teasing, not proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Felix just wants to know what he really means to Chan.





	Me After You

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo  
Hope you enjoy ♥  
Kudos and|or comments are always appreciated ♥  
See ya♥
> 
> (Title: Paul Kim; Me After You)

Their fingers interlock and the younger sighs, shifting his eyes from their hands to look into the other's eyes. He sits more comfortably on the bed they're sitting on, laying his legs over Chan's. 

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

The older asks, his eyes slowly moving to meet Felix's. The younger sighs and shakes his head while shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"I don't know, just, _what is this?__"_

Chan laughs, he always loved when Felix jumped between languages. Felix smiles at him, he loves that sound. Loud and clear, beautiful and soft.

He looks at the older, shifting a little closer before he's just inches away from the other's face.

Chan doesn't even flinch, looking into Felix's big brown eyes, smiling oh-so slightly.

"_I wanna know what I mean to you._"

Felix whispers, the other, free, hand coming up to cup Chan's face.

The older only smiles wider. He had known for a long time what Felix actually means to him.

He knows what he feels towards the younger Australian. But Felix doesn't, since he never told him personally.

They talked about Felix's feelings one day when he climbed into Chan's bed, asking him if he had a moment. Chan looked confused at first but nodded and listened to what the younger had to say.

His jaw dropped when Felix shyly confessed how he felt towards him. It really took the older by surprise since he didn't know Felix felt that way.

He agreed to trying out what Felix wanted, making the younger slightly less embarrassed of his confession. They aren't exactly boyfriends but something very similar. Felix offered it, obviously, but he didn't push Chan into it.

_"We can be just, um, closer, if you don't wanna." _

He said and Chan shook his head, laying back down together with the younger. Maybe because he was still tired, maybe because he actually felt something unknown towards him already.

A few nights later, he woke up in the middle of the night, finding out the younger had crawled into his bed, snuggling to him. He shrugged and pulled him closer.

He kept his eyes closed for a second, trying hard to fall asleep again before looking at Felix's calm sleeping face, his freckles shining under the moonlight.

The way he pouted when he slept or the way he cuddled up to Chan closer when he became cold made the leader's heart flutter.

Ever since that night, Chan knew, he felt it too, he loved him.

But he could never bring himself to say it aloud for a reason he can't explain.

"_Well, then, let's find out._"

He states, Felix's cheeks tinting a light shade of red as he nods and leans in, pressing his lips against Chan's.

The older holds him closer and tighter as he pulls the boy in so he's sitting in his lap. They kiss slowly, no visible rush in their movements.

Chan lets his hands leave Felix's and instead places them on his lower back, pulling him even closer. Felix moans against his mouth, holding Chan's face in his hands as he rolls his hips slowly. Chan groans, pulling back and pecking Felix's lips for the last time.

The younger breathes heavily, looking at Chan with hooded eyes. He moves his hands to the hem of Chan's shirt, eagerly pulling it over his head and throwing it somewhere out of his sight.

Chan smiles a little, slowly moving his hands to Felix's thighs, rubbing circles into them. He frowns a little, even through the fabric of his jeans Felix's skin feels cold.

He runs his hands up and down, closing his eyes when the younger leans down again, connecting their lips once again. The taste and softness of the older's lips was always addicting to him.

Few seconds in, Felix grinds down, grunting into his mouth. He pulls back, breathing with his mouth opened and eyes closed.

_"Can we..."_

Felix opens his eyes, looking deep into Chan's inviting ones.

_"Can we move f-further?"_

He asks with a blush visible on his cheeks and Chan nods, slipping his hands under the other's shirt. Felix shivers from the cool touch, humming and running his hands along Chan's shoulders and arms.

He wants Chan to take him apart.  
He needs Chan's hands all over him.  
He needs to know how Chan feels.

The older pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it on the other side of the bed, eyes scanning Felix's face. The younger stands up, taking off his jeans before slipping back into the leader's lap.

_"_ _God, Felix."_

Chan whispers, his arms wrapping around the boy's narrow waist. Felix smiles and rests his head in the crook of Chan's neck.

Felix whispers his name, tone whiny and desperate. Chan chuckles. It sounds so good to him, maybe too good. Felix's deep voice being breathy and desperate, making it a pitch higher.

_"Hurry."_

Felix says, pulling back to look at Chan. The older nods, gently laying Felix down onto his back and leaning down.

He kisses down his neck to his chest, hooking his fingers behind the waist band of Felix's boxers, pulling them down and dropping them onto the floor.

He gets back to Felix's figure, trailing kisses down his stomach, over his hip bones to his thigh, lifting his leg a little to get better access. Felix shivers, looking down at Chan with his hands clenched into fists on his chest.

He lets out a shaky breath when Chan looks up at him through his lashes and smirks, running his hand down Felix's other leg. The younger closes his eyes when Chan moves up, hovering over him.

_"Felix."_

He says, softly and Felix's heart melts a bit. He loves this tone of Chan's voice.

_"Look at me, sweetheart."_

Felix's eyes slowly flutter open and he gazes into Chan's, keeping eye contact while Chan moves his legs up, wrapping them around his hips. Felix lets his eyes wander down before glancing up at Chan again.

_"Your jeans."_

Felix says and Chan nods with an embarrassed laugh. He takes them off together with his underwear, shoving them to the side and moving to his previous position.

Felix wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down. He grinds his hips against Chan's thigh, whimpering at the odd but pleasurable feeling.

Chan reaches under his pillow, pulling out a bottle of lube. He still feels stupid for keeping it there but he can't bring himself to put it anywhere else.

He pops off the cap, pulling back a little to pour some on his fingers, rubbing them to warm up the cold gel. Felix watches him with needy eyes, shivering when Chan brings his hand down to his entrance.

_"Ready?"_

_"Yeah."_

Chan slowly pushes a finger in, glancing up at Felix when he makes a loud noise that resembles a moan and a whine combined.

He thrusts his finger inside him slowly before adding another one and then another one. Felix grips his wrist few minutes later, looking at Chan with eyes dark and hooded with need.

_"Please, I need you in me."_

Chan laughs but doesn't comment on it. He reaches into his bedside table, pulling out a box of condoms. He quickly takes one out, rolling it on after ripping it open with his teeth.

After coating his dick with more lube he lines himself up with Felix's entrance. He looks up at Felix for the last time, both of them nodding before Chan pushes in. Felix grits his teeth, his nails scratching the smooth and pale skin of Chan's arms.

Chan hisses, stilling his hips once he's fully in. He watches the changes in Felix's face, his heart beat picking up it's pace when Felix breathes out heavily, his eyebrows drawn together. He sighs on the inside when Felix rolls his hips, his hands going up to Chan's neck.

He plays with the hair at the back while opening his eyes and smiling at Chan. He nods and so does Chan, slowly pulling out and pushing back in.

Felix groans at that, his hands going higher and cupping Chan's cheeks. He caresses the bumps of Chan's cheekbones with his thumbs before leaning up to press their lips together while Chan sets a slow and rhythmic pace, closing his eyes.

He's almost grinding against Felix's hips, keeping his pace slow to know that Felix is enjoying every single moment of this.

They keep the kiss slow, no rush wanted. Soon Felix feels Chan's tongue push past his lips. He lets him, opening his mouth and turning his head to deepen the kiss.

Chan pushes down, making Felix lay his head back onto the pillows. He gently grips Felix's waist, his thrusts becoming harder and faster when he feels the familiar burn in the pit of his stomach.

He parts from Felix, looking down at him with lustful and loving eyes. He knows he found Felix's special spot when he almost screams out his name, and he can only smirk at the use of his English name.

He smiles at how Felix is slightly jolting up on the white pillows, his light purple hair moving around and the way his freckles prettily spread across his cheeks.

He grunts, watching as Felix brings his small hand to his own dick, trying to move in the same time with Chan's thrusts but sometimes getting sloppy.

_"Hyung."_

Felix whimpers, throwing his head back in pleasure, giving Chan a full view of his throat. Chan leans down, deciding it's too pale for his liking. He bites and sucks right under Felix's jaw and then moves to kiss around his Adam's apple.

Felix's breath hitches and a whine forces it's way past his lips.

_"God, I love you."_

Chan murmurs against Felix's skin, frowning when Felix doesn't reply but brushing it off as the boy not hearing him. He moans, his hips soon stilling.

Felix makes a displeased noise, making it clear he was about to come. He looks at Chan with wide eyes and the older just smirks, starting to move again, slower.

Felix moans low in his throat, the free arm wrapping around Chan's back. He digs his nails into the skin, knowing he will leave marks since Chan's skin is so light. Chan grunts and hisses, looking at Felix through his lashes before snapping his hips.

Felix whines through gritted teeth, his face wearing a desperate expression. Chan does it again, and again before setting his pace and continuing in his doing. Felix breathes out a_ "thank you."_ his hand moving again, faster.

It takes only about two minutes before Felix squeaks out _"coming!"_ and there are ropes of white painting his stomach and chest.

He whimpers as Chan continues to thrust into him, chasing after his own release. Chan then leans down, tucking his head in the crook of Felix's neck and biting down.

Felix cries out at that, his arm coming up to squeeze his shoulder. Chan lets go after a while, looking down and slowly pulling out, receiving a small whimper in response.

He sits back on his heels, pulling the condom off and tying it before tossing it into a nearby trash bin. He takes a small extra-soft tissues pack from his bedside table and cleans them as best as he can.

He then tosses those dirty tissues into the bin as well before laying down next to Felix, his chest still rising up and down quickly.

A moment of silence passes them, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing.

_"Did you..."_

Felix breaks the silence and Chan shifts to face Felix better from his spot. The younger flushes, hiding his face in a pillow next to him before looking at Chan again, expression unreadable.

_"Did you mean it?"_

Felix mumbles and Chan has to take a moment to get what Felix is talking about. He makes an "aha" noise when it clicks and he feels his cheeks grow hot. 'So he did hear.'

He looks up, meeting Felix's hopeful and shiny eyes. He smiles, bringing a hand up to Felix's hair and threading his fingers through it.

_"Yeah."_

Is all he can get out, looking deep into Felix's eyes. The younger feels a smile creep on his face, finally knowing that Chan feels the same he does.

_"I did, I love you, Felix."_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
